


Sugar and Spice

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [29]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: And, of course, everything nice.
Series: Drabble Time! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sugar and Spice

Girls were made of “sugar and spice and everything nice”.

At least, that’s what Norm had heard.

Things did… not go too well when he added pepper to the kittens and puppies glued onto his wonderful popsicle to-be-bride.

The animals sneezed and tumbled to the floor in a mess of glitter, glue stuck absolutely _everywhere_. The various rainbow-colored paper and sugar drifted to the floor. One tiny mouse gave a final sneeze and Norm’s bride shuddered briefly before all the popsicles collapsed.

“DOCTOR DOOFENSHMIRTZ WILL BE SO MAD. THIS IS TERRIBLE!” Wallowed Norm, before bending down and clutching her remains.


End file.
